The Mo(u)rning
by Nelxis
Summary: Maybe death would be kind and let her be happy


**A/N:** This was written for the Tumblr circle's same prompt fic party. Warnings for character death. I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>The bright light of the morning sun peeked through the curtains and hit Michiru's face, waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned before sitting up. Haruka was still sleeping next to her, so Michiru got up and walked over to the window to open the curtains.<p>

"Good morning, love. It's time to get up," Michiru purred as she climbed back onto the bed. But instead of turning to her side and grumpily pulling the covers higher like she always did, Haruka stayed still.

"Come on. Wake up, love. I could use a morning kiss," Michiru smiled and leaned in closer. Haruka stayed asleep.

"Oh, so it's this again," Michiru sighed. Sometimes Haruka pretended to still be asleep, just to get a wake up kiss from Michiru.

"Fine. But just because I'm in a good mood," Michiru smiled and leaned in to kiss Haruka's lips.

She quickly sat back up after feeling Haruka's cold lips against her own.

"Haruka?" she whispered and pressed her hand against Haruka's cheek, which also turned out to be ice cold. Michiru felt sick. Fear pooled in her stomach as she slowly moved her hand to feel Haruka's breath. Breath, which she soon found out, was not there. Michiru quickly moved her hand down to Haruka's neck to feel her girlfriend's pulse.

"Please tell me that this is a joke, Haruka," Michiru whispered when she didn't feel a heartbeat. No matter how Michiru searched for a pulse or tried to feel Haruka's breath, Haruka just laid there, cold, pale and lifeless.

Michiru pulled her hands back and moved away from Haruka. No. This had to be a dream. Haruka couldn't just be dead. But the longer Michiru stared at Haruka's body, the more obvious it became that the love of her life was dead.

Michiru slid off the bed and walked over to the other side.

"Why did you leave me, Haruka?" she asked, desperate to hear an answer. Michiru felt sick, and she just wanted to curl down on the floor and die. But she knew that was not an option. She had a daughter who needed her. That's when it hit her. She would have to explain to Hotaru that Haruka was dead.

After taking a long look at Haruka, Michiru turned away and slowly made her way to the bedroom door. Tears were staring to blur her vision and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. _Haruka is dead_, a voice in her head whispered. It felt like her legs were made of lead. After what felt like forever, Michiru reached the door to Setsuna's bedroom.

"Setsuna?" Michiru's voice came out as a sob, and she stepped into the room. Her knees felt weak as she walked closer to Setsuna's bed. Michiru reached out and shook Setsuna's shoulder.

Setsuna was just as cold and pale as Haruka had been.

"No. No, no, no…" Michiru mumbled as she tried to look for a pulse. Nothing. Her tears fell down on the white sheets. How was it possible that both Haruka and Setsuna, two perfectly healthy young (or at least physically young) women had just died during the night?

Suddenly fear ran through Michiru's body. She ran out to the hallway with wobbling knees and headed to Hotaru's bedroom. _Please be all right_, Michiru wished. She kneeled next to her daughter and immediately started to look for a pulse. But Hotaru was cold and lifeless, just as Haruka and Setsuna had been. Michiru could no longer remand calm. Hotaru was just a child. It wasn't fair that she was now dead. Michiru hugged the girl's cold body against herself and wept. She had never felt more alone.

She didn't know how long she had cried there, but at some point Michiru felt like it was physically impossible for her to shed any more tears. She set Hotaru's body gently on the bed and wiped her tears. With her knees shaking, Michiru made her way back to her and Haruka's bedroom. She collapsed down next to the bed and leaned her forehead against the mattress.

"I need you more than ever, yet you're not here," Michiru said, her voice barely even audible. Maybe Haruka could somehow hear her. Maybe she would get up, wrap her arms around Michiru and say that none of this was real. But Haruka didn't get up and no one hugged Michiru. There was nothing but the sunlight which only seemed to be mocking Michiru. Without that damn light, she would still be sleeping happily, completely unaware of the fate of her family.

Michiru lost all sense of time. She didn't know how long she just sat there, staring at the floor. It could easily have been either five minutes or five hours. Michiru didn't know and Michiru didn't care. She got up and walked over to her side of the bed. She lay down and curled against Haruka, her head resting against Haruka's chest. Every reason Michiru had to live was now gone. She closed her eyes. Maybe death would be kind and let her be happy with Haruka once more.


End file.
